Iron Giant (Crystal Chronicles)
The Iron Giant stands atop Mount Kilanda in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. It waits for a small group of Goblins to come presenting gigantic swords to it. After the Goblins flee, it spots the Tipa Caravan approaching with their Crystal Chalice and attacks them. Stats Battle The Iron Giant is not particularly fast, but it has rather wide range in its attacks. Even though the battlefield is very open, the support monsters that follow the players and the array of the boss's attacks mean running is very frequent in this battle. Both its short and long distance attacks are dangerous, so proper strategy is key. * Sword Slash - Even though this is a close range attack, the sword the giant has a rather long reach. Each swing can hit anything in front of it. * Sword Blast - At great distances the Iron Giant will swing his sword, shooting forward a whirling energy ball to the end of the stage. While not the fastest attack, it is probably the most dangerous attack it uses armed with its sword. * Sword Crush - Occasionally the giant will swing his sword downward rather than horizontally. It is very similar to the last attack in range and speed, but the important thing to note about this attack is that after using it a certain number of times, the sword will break. When it is weaponless, the Iron Giant will resort to new attacks until it grabs another sword if any remain. * Ram - Without his sword, the giant must rely on his brawl. If it backs away from the caravanners, it will charge forward causing heavy damage. Seeing as it is not a very fast boss, this attack is easy to escape so long as there is no interference. This attack is one of his two which cannot be blocked. * Graviga - In later cycles, the Iron Giant will cast Graviga, covering a very wide area of the field. The best bet for this is to run to the edge of the stage and prepare the next attack. * Thunder Fist - When the Iron Giant is weaponless, it will sometimes build an electrical charge in its fists, jump in the air, and discharge it into ground around it. Support Monsters Throughout the battle, a few Goblin Mages will scurry beneath the giant's feet cast spells on you. Just as with any magic casting enemy, once their magic circles lock, run towards them and attack. As always, these support monsters are more of obstacles than actual threats, so remove them as fast as possible. Strategy This battle takes place in a rather large area, so you should not have too much problem avoiding the Iron Giant's close range attacks. The biggest problem you will have is dodging his long range blasts without getting caught by his goblin minions. Using Fira or Firaga is helpful because it will catch both the giant and the goblins. Whenever a sword breaks and the giant leaves to grab another, use this time to Cure yourself or charge up a powerful magic spell. Another thing to take note of are the pots of water around the stage. These can help in two ways: one is to throw them in the middle of the stage and use a Blizzard spell to freeze goblins, while another is to throw them into the small geysers located around the volcano. These will very quickly shoot steam out of a nearby crack in the wall. Luring the Iron Giant closer then causing the steam can deal hefty damage to it, but be careful as the steam will also harm caravanners should they stray too close. This attack is time consuming, and as such should only be used as either a convenient quick attack or as a finishing move. The mages are not a real threat if they are stunned, so Blizzaga can be abused to a point in this battle. Another simple methods is to use either the quick cast on Yukes and Clavats or the ranged attacks with Lilties and Selkies. Etymology Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles